1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,150 discloses a device connector to be connected to a device, such as a motor installed in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle. This device connector includes metal busbars for connecting device-side terminals in the device and wire-side terminals on power feeding wires. The device connector also has a molded resin portion covering the busbars.
Insert molding is performed with the busbars bent into complicated shapes and arranged side by side in the above device connector. Thus, a demolding structure for the molded resin becomes complicated and suitable boring cannot be performed on the molded resin. Voids (small clearances) may be produced in a thick part of the molded resin and may cause cracks that can reduce the waterproof property of the device connector. To suppress the formation of voids in the molded resin, thought has been given to forming a primary molded article by primary molding to cover parts of the respective busbars by a primary molded synthetic resin portion, setting the primary molded article in a secondary molding die and covering the primary molded portion by a secondary molded portion. However, when the cores are set in the secondary molding die and molding resin is injected into the secondary molding die, the cores rotate about the axis lines of the busbars due to the influence of an injection pressure of the molding resin and the secondary molded portion may be formed with the cores displaced.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve production of a device connector.